


Distraction

by ash2060



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash2060/pseuds/ash2060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's work to be done and Nasir is pretty detemined not to get distracted. Yeah, right!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So getting bored and (un)inspired at the same time can be a tricky thing!!! 
> 
> *I recycled this Ben/Michael (QAF) fic that I wrote 10 years ago and posted on the Living In The Now site. So I felt the urge to have it read again for this fandom instead. So tweaked it a little here and there but no major changes except for the characters' names. Obviously not beta'd coz I have zero patience. So any mistakes are totally my own ignorance. I have a major fic still W.I.P so just needed to post something to get the ball rolling. Anyone who've read the original version and recognize it, please I want to hear for you!! Enjoy!!

Chadara was still pouting as she followed closely behind Nasir. She deliberately stomped her feet as a sign of protest while they ascended the stairs to Nasir's apartment.

Nasir realized what she was doing and shook his head. “Pout all you want, Char. I'm not going to change my mind.”

"I don't get it. Why do we have to do it here?"

"We have no choice. The studio is still under renovation so we obviously can't work there."

"What about the loft? Donar wouldn't mind us working there."

Nasir shook his head frantically. "Oh, no. Definitely not the loft. Nuh-uh. No fucking way!"

"What? Why not? I mean, the place is spacious enough for us to do some drafts and sketches. I have all my stuff there and we can walk around without bumping into something. Your place is a squatter’s shithole!" She pouted again and Nasir tried very hard not to be annoyed by it.

"Hey, I know my apartment isn't the best place but based on past experience I positively think that we can’t get our work done at Donar’s either. There’d be too much distraction."

Chadara gave him a quizzical look. "Distraction?"

"Yeah. Remember the last time we tried to work there? We were just getting started and we were doing fine until Donar came home drunk and tried to seduce you and then suddenly you were too horny to think and you kicked me out of the loft so you two could fuck!"

"Yes, I remember that, Nasir. For the hundredth time, I'm really sorry about that. I can assure you, it won't happen again. I swear."

Nasir stood at the doorstep and reached into his pocket to find his keys. "Look, the deadline is almost up and we have to come up with something, one way or another. We're already here so why don't you just stop whining and let's get this over with. As soon as we're done, you can go home to your boyfriend and fuck all you want, okay?" He opened the door and dragged the reluctant blonde with him.

Chadara let out a heavy sigh before setting her stuff on a small coffee table. Suddenly her eyes caught something on the couch. "I thought you said that Agron had a board meeting today."

"He does."

"Then what are those doing here?" He pointed at the leather briefcase and coat that belonged to Agron.

"I don't know." Nasir paused to think for a few seconds. "Maybe the meeting was cancelled."

"Nasir, is that you? I'm in here." They heard Agron's voice coming from the study room.

"Great. Your boyfriend's here. Let's call mine and we can have a foursome!" Chadara said with mock enthusiasm.

"Shut up. He probably forgot something and just stopped by to fetch it. Why don't you start on the sketches. I'll be right back." Nasir made his way to the study room and when he opened the door, he got the shock of his life.

Agron was crouching in front of the bookshelf with a power drill in his hand. He was shirtless and had a pair of faded, tight-fitting blue jeans with a tool belt hanging loosely around his waist.

Nasir was almost speechless. He stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Agron..?"

"Hey, baby." Agron walked towards Nasir and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey... wh... what are you doing home? I thought you had a meeting today?" Nasir managed to choke out. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Cancelled. My boss had to fly to San Francisco because his mother had a stroke. So I came home and decided to do some catching up with my reading. I was reaching for a book when this shelf suddenly collapsed. I hope I can fix this soon. This place is such a mess."

Nasir was distracted by the sight of half-naked Agron standing in front of him. He had seen his boyfriend in suits, tuxedos, and casual clothes before but right now, he was incredibly turned on by Agron's blue collar get-up.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm..?"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I've never seen you wearing a tool belt before. I didn't even know we have one."

"I bought this a few weeks after I moved in here. I've never had the chance to use it until now."

"Hmm..." Nasir couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend and instinctively licked his dry lips.

“See something you like?” Agron broke into a devilish grin and cocked his eyebrow.

“Well.. you.. I mean.. I’ve never seen you.. hot damn baby!!” He breathed out.

Agron grinned when he noticed Nasir's sudden fixation with his new look.

"You know..." He closed in on Nasir and started touching the hammer. He held it in one hand and started stroking the handle suggestively. "…if you’re not too busy, I could show you how to work the tools."

Nasir let out an audible grunt and took a step back. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." He turned and made a mad dash towards the bedroom.

"Don’t take too long, baby..!" Agron held up his hands as a sign of victory. He started stripping off his jeans and decided to leave the tool belt on. Bookshelves be damned.

Chadara was getting bored. She stared blankly at her sketch book and started fiddling with her iphone. 

*Sorry Pooh-bear. Gt work 2 do @ Nasir’s. C U 2nite?* She texted Donar. 

She looked up when she heard Nasir’s footsteps. She was about to open her mouth to say something but stopped short when Nasir passed right by her and headed towards his bedroom instead. She was surprised to see Nasir came out with a tube of lube and a few packets of condoms in his hands.

"Nasir?"

The man froze when he heard Chadara's voice. *Shit!* He had completely forgotten about her and what they were supposed to do in the first place. "Chardara. Heeyy..."

"What the fuck? I thought you said we have lots of things to do?"

"Uh... yeah.., crap..!! I know. Listen, can we do that later? I uhm..have to take care of something." Nasir held up the condoms and grinned sheepishly.  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Char, please.."

"Whatever happened to all that bullshit you said about distractions and deadlines, huh? Work now, fuck later?" Chadara yelled at him.

"I know, I know. But you should've seen Agron. He's in the study room, fixing the bookshelf and... and he had a drill in his hand and.. and he was working the hammer too.. and.. and.. he's fucking shirtless..."

"So, fucking what? It's not like you haven't seen him half naked before!"

"Yeah, but he's wearing a tool belt and he's all sweaty. And all that manly sweat…! Did I mention that he's shirtless? C'mon, Char. I really, really need to take care of this."

"Oh, okay, I see what you're doing. It's payback right? I threw you out and now you're throwing me out. Tit for tat. Is that it?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, yes. I think you and Agron have been planning this from the beginning. God, I should've seen this coming. Distraction my ass!" Chadara grabbed her sketch book and shoved it in her bag.

"Look, I'm so sorry okay. I promise I'll make it up to you." Nasir tried to sound guilty but the truth was, he couldn't wait for her to leave so he could have his way with Agron.

"Fine, I'll fuck off if that’s what you want. It's not like I could get anything done here anyway."

"Thanks, babydoll."

"Fuck you Syrian! And you know what? I hope your boyfriend accidentally drops a hammer on your foot and breaks your toe! And that’s after you choke on his cum, asshole!!!"

"Okay, Char. Love you too. Bye!" And with one final wave and a glimpse of Chadara flipping him the bird, Nasir slammed the door shut.

"Baby..?" Nasir's cock started twitching again when he heard Agron calling out for him.

"Coming, Tool Man!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. I want to know what y'all think!!!


End file.
